Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150105102116/@comment-24796133-20150105221821
It's tense in the gas station. Every car that passes us, we are sure is going to stop and start shooting at us. But so far we're without incident. It's been half an hour, and I'm currently sitting down, leaning against the counter with the new guy our age, Matt is his name. He's telling me his story now after I told him mine. "The NCO, Nova containment organisation, they came looking around our school one morning, no warning, no notification, just straight up random search. I had contacts in but that didn't stop them. They checked for those as well, I was busted. They literally dragged me away in front of everyone, all my mates just looking at me like I was suddenly a freak and not the same guy as before. That hurt, a lot. They locked me up in that place and started sticking all these needles in me and taking samples, it was torture. They were treating me like a lab rat. I tried reasoning woth them but they gave me nothing but hell for two weeks on end. And the food was rank. They hated me, I could see it in their eyes, they hated me and I'd done nothing wrong, just been one of the unlucky few. Then they tried to kill us back there before you all went monster on their arses, nice job by the way. Anyways, there's no way I'm letting them get my hands on me again. I don't care if I have to kill them, they were willing to kill me after all." I watch him through all of this, and see the effect it's had on him. I can't blame him for any of his thoughts. They've treated us all in a way which makes us hate them. We could have worked together, tried to come up with some good out of this situation. But the governments turned it into a manhunt. I remember Casper's words at this point. It only take one strong mutant to lead the rest after the way they've treated us. The darker side of me sort of wishes for that to happen. "Anyway mate, I've got to check on David over there, me and that poor bastard have been through a lot of pain together. I'll be damned if I let him go through anymore on my watch. Looking at him, it makes me remember how lucky I am to at least look normal." Matt walks over to the group and I walk over to the window, looking out for any sign of the NCO. Zoe comes up next to me. "Lucy doesn't feel safe here, and it's not just Nova. She's scared of you as well" she says. "I don't blame her. I'm scared of myself too," I admit "I've got a demon inside me that I can only just control, there's not much else that's more terrifying." Zoe doesn't reply to me. For most of them their power's are purely physical. I imagine very few mutants out there have powers that affect their own mind. With mine, it's like having two minds in one, fighting for dominance over the same body. For now I have the upper hand but everytime I let Diablo out he gets stronger, harder to push down. I'm most scared about not being able to push him down, about being trapped watching him tear apart the only friends I have left, and then everyone else. His words whizz around my head: 'you made me to hate all'. What does it mean? I didn't make Diablo, that was the virus. And I certainly didn't make him to hate everyone. I sit down on the counter and think about it for a long time. 'You made me...' Did I make Diablo? Did my anger that first night make him? I know I've always had an anger issue. but I buried that deep down ages ago... The realisation dawns on me. yes, you see it now don't you? I can only exist because of you! Is this true? Is it my fault? No, I tell myself. He wouldn't exist without the virus, that's why he's here. Before I can decend into madness Zoe snaps me out of my state. "We have sirens, and open Nova vans, about 100 metres away." Jacob swears, and I head over to check it out. I see the Soldiers get out of the Nova vans in the dim light, but they're not heading for us, rather the opposite direction. Then the gunfire starts. "Get down now!" I shout, wary of any stray bullets. They're using live ammo and it's not even for us? Have they been given orders to kill any mutants on sight. I can't sit here and do nothing if that's the case. "Matt, look after those two. Jacob, Zoe, with me. Zoe stay out of sight." She disappears and Jacob and I leave the gas station, heading down the street to the fighting. We try seeing who they're shooting at but we can't make anything out. All of the soldiers suddenly dive to one side as we hear a car engine and watch the vehicle smash through the gap between the NCO vans and almost flip on it's side, ending up facing sideways. Four figures get out of the car and hide behind it, away from the bullets. How much fighting can possibly happen in one night I think to myself. We move closer, behind the low wall on the right for cover, until I recognise the figure closest to us. Kat. I see the unmissable red lasers that must belong to Casper. "It's them Will!" Jacob says, a mix between relief and horror. The gunfire is deafening and we can't shout to them. Instead Jacob starts throwing bone spike in Nova's general direction, mad idiot. I look over the the car and see Zoe appear behind the cover next to Kat, pointing to us. I give them a gesture to say over here before gunfire peppers the wall I'm hiding behing. Jacob and I duck for cover. "Those arseholes are gonna wish they didn't start shooting us when I'm through with them" Jacob says angrily. I can't risk using Diablo, not again so soon. A chance a look over the top and see Tyrone and Kat running towards us, Tyrone's skin covered in metal, acting as a human shield. Once they're over the wall I fill them in. "We got some mutants out of that place, but these bastards were on our tail. The others are hiding out in that gas station!" I shout to them. Tyrone nods and shouts back. "Keep these crapheads busy, I'll get them out of there before it goes boom!" And he runs down the street to the station. Kat and Jacob start the attack again, Kat conjuring fireballs in her hands and chucking them, Jacob back to his bine spikes. I see another van pull up and several more soldiers burst out, one of them carrying a rocket launcher. This has gotten too deadly. The rocket soldier sees Tyrone running, only 30 feet from the station, and aims. I shout out to Tyrone to warn him but he can't hear me. The rocket flies over our heads and just past Tyrone, and instead hits the gas station pumps and explodes the entire structure, sending Tyrone flying sideways into the buildings on the far side.